Resident Evil 2/Files/Biohazard 2 Trial Edition
Biohazard 2 Trial Edition (SLPS00999) files. Files When opening the disc, 4 files and 6 folders appear: COMMON PL0 Graphics PLD BH2T-CDEMD0-09-P0.png|Ada Wong BH2T-CDEMD0-09-P1.png BH2T-CDEMD0-10-P0.png|Sherry Birkin (Doesn't appear in Trial Edition) BH2T-CDEMD0-10-P1.png BH2T-CDEMD0-11-P0.png|Robert Kendo BH2T-CDEMD0-11-P1.png BH2T-CDEMD0-11-P2.png BH2T-CDEMD0-12-P0.png|Marvin Branagh (Doesn't appear in Trial Edition) BH2T-CDEMD0-12-P1.png BH2T-CDEMD0-12-P2.png BH2T-CDEMD0-13-p0.png|Claire Redfield (Doesn't appear in Trial Edition) BH2T-CDEMD0-13-p1.png BH2T-PL00-0-p0.png|Leon S. Kennedy BH2T-PL00-0-p1.png BH2T-PL00-0-p2.png BH2T-PL0E-0-P0.png|Ada Wong (B) BH2T-PL0E-0-P1.png BH2T-PL0E-0-P2.png DATA Files BH2T-DIED.png|YOU DIED BH2T-DIED.png|(Duplicate) BH2T-FILE00 0.png BH2T-FILE00 1.png BH2T-FILE00 2.png BH2T-FILE00 3.png BH2T-FILE00 4.png BH2T-FILE00 5.png BH2T-FILE00S-0.png BH2T-FILE00S-1.png BH2T-FILE00U0.png|CHRIS' DIARY BH2T-FILE00U1.png|Aug. 8 1998 BH2T-FILE00U2.png| BH2T-FILE00U3.png|Aug. 17 1998 BH2T-FILE00U4.png| BH2T-FILE00U5.png| BH2T-FILE01 0.png BH2T-FILE01 1.png BH2T-FILE01 2.png BH2T-FILE01 3.png BH2T-FILE01 4.png BH2T-FILE01S-0.png BH2T-FILE01S-1.png|(Duplicate) BH2T-FILE01U0.png BH2T-FILE01U1.png BH2T-FILE01U2.png BH2T-FILE01U3.png BH2T-FILE02 0.png|(Duplicate) BH2T-FILE02 1.png BH2T-FILE02S.png BH2T-FILE02S-1.png|(Duplicate) BH2T-FILE02U0.png BH2T-FILE03 0.png BH2T-FILE03 1.png BH2T-FILE03 2.png BH2T-FILE03S-0.png BH2T-FILE03S-1.png|(Duplicate) Items Item images from their description BH2T-ITPS-00.png| (No name and no description. Used for empty item slots) BH2T-ITPS-01.png|コンバットナイフ (Combat Knife) - Used BH2T-ITPS-02.png|ハンドガン (Hand Gun) - Used H&K VP70 9mm Parabellum BH2T-ITPS-03.png|ハンドガン (Hand Gun) Browning HP 9mm Parabellum Game crashes BH2T-ITPS-04.png|カスタムハンドガン (Custom Hand Gun) Functional BH2T-ITPS-05.png|マグナム (Magnum) Desert Eagle Functional BH2T-ITPS-06.png|カスタムマグナム (Custom Magnum) Functional BH2T-ITPS-07.png|ショットガン (Shotgun) - Used Remington M870 BH2T-ITPS-08.png|カスタムショットガン (Custom Shotgun) Functional BH2T-ITPS-09.png|グレネードランチャー (Grenade Launcher) M79 Game crashes BH2T-ITPS-10.png|グレネードランチャー Game crashes BH2T-ITPS-11.png|グレネードランチャー Game crashes BH2T-ITPS-12.png|ボウガン (Bowgun) Game crashes BH2T-ITPS-13.png|キャリコ950 (Calico 950) Glitched and unusable BH2T-ITPS-14.png|スパークショット (Spark Shot) Image: エアーテーザー仮 (Air Taser Temporary) Glitched and unusable BH2T-ITPS-15.png|サブマシンガン (Submachine Gun) Functional BH2T-ITPS-16.png|火炎放射器 (Flamethrower) Game crashes BH2T-ITPS-17.png|ロケットランチャー (Rocket Launcher) Game crashes BH2T-ITPS-18.png|ハンドガンの弾 (Hand Gun's Bullets) - Used BH2T-ITPS-19.png|ショットガンの弾 (Shotgun's Bullets) BH2T-ITPS-20.png|マグナムの弾 (Magnum's Bullets) BH2T-ITPS-21.png|燃料 (Fuel) BH2T-ITPS-22.png|グレネード弾 (Grenade Bullets) BH2T-ITPS-23.png|火炎弾 (Flame Bullets) BH2T-ITPS-24.png|硫酸弾 (Sulfuric Acid Bullets) BH2T-ITPS-25.png|サブマシンガンの弾 (Submachine Gun's Bullets) BH2T-ITPS-26.png|スパークショット弾 (Spark Shot Bullets) Image: エアーテーザーバッテリー仮 (Air Taser Battery Temporary) BH2T-ITPS-27.png|ボウガンの矢 (Bowgun's Arrows) BH2T-ITPS-28.png|インクリボン (Ink Ribbon) Can't be used on typewriters BH2T-ITPS-29.png|パーツＡ (Parts A) BH2T-ITPS-30.png|パーツＢ (Parts B) Image: パーツＣ仮 (Parts C Temporary) BH2T-ITPS-31.png|パーツＣ (Parts C) BH2T-ITPS-32.png|救急スプレー (First Aid Spray) - Used BH2T-ITPS-33.png|解毒スプレー (Detoxification Spray) BH2T-ITPS-34.png|薬品Ａ (Chemical A) BH2T-ITPS-35.png|薬品Ｂ (Chemical B) BH2T-ITPS-36.png|回復薬品 (Recovery Chemical) Combination of the 2 Chemicals BH2T-ITPS-37.png|ライター (Lighter) - Used BH2T-ITPS-38.png|キーピック (Key Pick) BH2T-ITPS-39.png|時計 (Wristwatch) BH2T-ITPS-40.png|バルブハンドル (Valve Handle) BH2T-ITPS-41.png|赤い宝石 (Red Jewel) - Used BH2T-ITPS-42.png|グリーンカードキー (Green Card Key) BH2T-ITPS-43.png|レッドカードキー (Red Card Key) BH2T-ITPS-44.png|ブルーカードキー (Blue Card Key) BH2T-ITPS-45.png|イエローカードキー (Yellow Card Key) BH2T-ITPS-46.png|サーペントストーン (Serpent Stone) BH2T-ITPS-47.png|ジャガーストーン (Jaguar Stone) BH2T-ITPS-48.png|青い石 (Blue Stone) BH2T-ITPS-49.png|青い石 (Blue Stone) BH2T-ITPS-50.png|イーグルストーン (Eagle Stone) BH2T-ITPS-51.png|ウッドイーグル (Wood Eagle) BH2T-ITPS-52.png|ロックボルトＡ (Rock Bolt A) BH2T-ITPS-53.png|ロックボルトＢ (Rock Bolt B) BH2T-ITPS-54.png|ロックボルトＣ (Rock Bolt C) BH2T-ITPS-55.png|ボルトプラグ (Bolt Plug) BH2T-ITPS-56.png|ボルトハンドル (Bolt Handle) BH2T-ITPS-57.png|信管 (Fuse) BH2T-ITPS-58.png|プラスチック爆弾 (Plastic Explosive) BH2T-ITPS-59.png|プラスチック爆弾 (Plastic Explosive) BH2T-ITPS-60.png|クランク (Crank) BH2T-ITPS-61.png|小屋のカギ (Cabin's Key) BH2T-ITPS-62.png|警察署のカギ (Police Station's Key, "Precinct Key" in final version) - Used BH2T-ITPS-63.png|警察署のカギ (Police Station's Key) BH2T-ITPS-64.png|警察署のカギ (Police Station's Key) - Used. Taking this item (without cheating) ends the demo. BH2T-ITPS-65.png|警察署のカギ (Police Station's Key) BH2T-ITPS-66.png|小さなカギ (Small Key) *67 - no item *68 - no item *69 - no item *70 - no item *71 - クリスの日記 (Chris' Diary) - The only file that can be obtained normally in the trial. *72 - FAX *73 - レオンあてのメモ (Memo addressed to Leon) *74 - *75 - だっしゅつろ *76 - しゃしんＡ (Photo A) *77 - しゃしんＢ (Photo B) *78 - しゃしんＣ (Photo C) *79 - ウィリアムしれいしょうつし *80 - ウィリアムしれいしょうつし *81 - スクラップブック (Scrapbook) *82 - じけんのけいこう *83 - FAX *84 - ジョージのダイアリー (George's Diary) *85 - *86 - タイラントファイル (Tyrant File) *87 - no item *88 - (P)のカギ (Key of (P)) - Used, as item 62's name changes to this after being examined. P = Public. The S, L, and D keys also change to the names below. *89 - (S)のカギ (Key of (S)) - Strict *90 - *91 - (L)のカギ (Key of (L)) - Limited *92 - (D)のカギ (Key of (D)) - "D" *93 - (blank) *94 - リボン (Ribbon) *95 - (blank) *96 onward... - (Causes errors. May crash.) Misc File:BH2T-SELECT.png|"Elza Walker" remains. Claire was already decided in this version. File:BH2T-SELECTH2.png| File:BH2T-SELECTH3.png| File:BH2T-SELECTH.png|Please select main cast File:BH2T-ST0-P0.png|Menu A (Palette 1) File:BH2T-ST0-P1.png|Menu A (Palette 2) File:BH2T-ST0-P2.png|Menu A (Palette 3) File:BH2T-ST0-P3.png|Menu A (Palette 4) File:BH2T-ST1-P0.png|Menu B (Palette 1) File:BH2T-ST1-P1.png|Menu B (Palette 2) File:BH2T-ST1-P2.png|Menu B (Palette 3) File:BH2T-ST1-P3.png|Menu B (Palette 4) File:BH2T-ST FILE-P0.png|File texture (Blue palette) File:BH2T-ST FILE-P1.png|File texture (Red palette) File:BH2T-ST FILE-P2.png|File texture (Green palette) File:BH2T-ST MOJI-p00.png|"ST MOJI", with one of its 18 palettes. File:BH2T-ST MOJI-p17.png|Other of ST MOJI's 18 palettes. File:BH2T-TITLEJ.png|Japanese title screen. File:BH2T-TITLEU.png|Unused English title screen? File:BH2T-TMOJI.png|Title screen text. DOOR BH2T-DOOR00.png|10 & 11 - R.P.D. stair area doors. (1st floor) BH2T-DOOR01.png|Unused - R.P.D. library door. BH2T-DOOR02.png|2nd - Gun Shop back door. BH2T-DOOR03.png|13 - R.P.D. 2nd floor door. BH2T-DOOR04.png|Unused - R.P.D. office door. BH2T-DOOR05.png| BH2T-DOOR06.png| BH2T-DOOR07.png|Unused - R.P.D. 2F, crow corridor. BH2T-DOOR08.png|Unused - R.P.D. "L" door, and other door. BH2T-DOOR09.png|7 & 8 - R.P.D. (Licker) corridor door. BH2T-DOOR0A.png|3rd door. Also, used in an unused area. BH2T-DOOR0B.png|1st - Gun Shop front door. BH2T-DOOR0C.png|4th - Raccoon Police Department (R.P.D.) entrance door. BH2T-DOOR0D.png|5 & 6 ("P") - R.P.D. inner doors. BH2T-DOOR0E.png|Unused - R.P.D. roof stairs. BH2T-DOOR0F.png|12 - R.P.D. stairs BH2T-DOOR10.png| BH2T-DOOR11.png|9th - R.P.D. meeting room door. BH2T-DOOR12.png| BH2T-DOOR13.png| BH2T-DOOR14.png| BH2T-DOOR15.png| BH2T-DOOR16.png| BH2T-DOOR17.png| BH2T-DOOR18.png|14 - R.P.D. last door in trial edition. BH2T-DOOR19.png|Unused - R.P.D. 1F door locked with (S) key. BH2T-DOOR1A.png| Screenshots BH2TMapA.png|City Area map. BH2TMapB.png|Police Station 1F map. BH2TMapC1.png|Police Station 2F map. Videos YouTube videos uploaded by scarface1224md showing the Trial Edition. It ends when Ada Wong appears, but it was hacked to show beyond that. Differences Noticable changes from final version include: (Copied from YouTube video descriptions, with minor changes) Video 1: *0:59 - Handgun only holds 15 bullets instead of 18. *1:00 - Leon's avatar in the status screen is different. *1:24 - Kendo has a different sounding voice. *1:58 - First Aid Spray and Typewriter not present in final game. Handgun Bullets in different locations. *2:02 - Different cutscene than final game, Kendo doesn't shoot. **Note: It is not shown in the video, but like above, Kendo doesn't shoot if the player leaves the shop and hears him being attacked from outside. *2:14 - Item picture for Handgun Bullets different than final game. *2:44 - Shotgun holds 7 shells instead of 5 like final game. *3:05 - More zombies behind gate than final game. *3:06 - Zombies don't open gate like final game. *3:29 - Climbable path unlike final game, which is blocked by Kendo's transport. In the final, one must enter the courtyard gate opened by the zombies, walk around, and enter the bus to reach the other side. *3:35 - Different background, camera angles and area than final game. *3:38 - Handgun bullets in different location. *3:42 - No on screen computer prompt and different camera angle. *4:48 - No cutscene with Marvin and Blue Card Key. *5:07 - Shotgun not present in final game. In the final, a Shotgun is in the locker from 11:53. *5:25 - No Green Herb like final game. *5:42 - "P" Key not present in final game. *6:05 - Southwest door opens with "P" Key instead of unlocking with computer in lobby. East door can't be opened. *6:12 - No Item Box or Police memorandum. *6:34 - No Hand Gun Bullets on dead body. *6:41 - No Licker cutscene. *Not shown - Of note, the door here opens with "L" Key instead of Spade Key. Inside, there is a wooden box that can be pushed to reach Hand Gun Bullets instead of a metallic object to reach the Crank. Taking the ammo will cause a glitch that makes Leon walk in the air, leaving him stuck in the room. First Aid Spray instead of H. Gun Bullets. Hand Gun Bullets instead of Ink Ribbons. No Patrol Report. *6:51 - No Green Herb. *7:26 - Handgun ammo in different location. *8:16 - Less zombies than final game. *8:37 - No Green Herbs present. *8:48 - No Handgun ammo and Operation report. *9:34 - Different background, camera angles and sealed door is in different location than final game. *10:45 - Zombie has different footstep soundset. *11:30 - No Unicorn Medal present under Chris's Diary. *11:39 - No Handgun ammo present. *11:53 - Nothing in locker. *11:58 - "L" Key not present in final game. *12:00 - Ada cutscene not present in final game. In the final, Claire appears when Chris' Diary is taken. **12:01 - This is where the trial ends, but its been modified to bypass the cutscene and continue play. *12:32 - Door unlocks with "L" Key instead of Spade Key. *12:39 - Less zombies than final game. *13:08 - No Handgun ammo and different background. *13:37 - No Red Herb and extra background. *13:49 - Door leads to 2nd floor lobby instead of 3rd floor lobby. *13:54 - Entirely different camera angles throughout. *14:08 - Different background with boxes on the floor. *14:30 - No emergency ladder present. *15:00 - No Small Key or memo. *15:59 - No door present like final game. *16:07 - No handgun ammo on dead body. *16:14 - Different background with cabinet. *16:45 - Door skips a room when entering to the outside parking area. Video 2: *0:54 - Small Key instead of Cabin Key. *1:07 - Door leads back into proper room. *1:18 - Magnum (Desert Eagle) instead of Valve Handle. *1:19 - Desert Eagle also has 15 bullets instead of 8. *1:23 - Key item (Rock Bolt B) not present in final game. *2:21 - Camera angle not present in final game. *3:57 - No sound when Leon crashes through the floor. *4:23 - Wood Eagle instead of Plug. *4:39 - Green Cardkey instead of Handgun Parts. *5:55 - Door unlocks with "L" Key instead of Spade Key. *6:05 - No fax Report. *6:09 - Chemical A not present in final game. *6:10 - Complete Custom Handgun present unlike final game. *6:23 - Custom Handgun only holds 15 bullets and theres no option for burst or single fire. *6:40 - Valve Handle instead of Crank. *11:41 - Custom Shotgun parts present unlike final game. *12:40 - No ammo in helicopter. *13:28 - "S" Key instead of Diamond Key. *13:49 - Another key item (Bolt Plug) not present in final game. *14:09 - Leon is able to enter wrecked door. *14:18 - Incomplete chief Iron's office with Kendo sitting in chair and one woman in the table. No hallway leading to his office. *14:32 - Elevator door leads to outside area with stairs. *14:38 - Obvious incomplete room. *14:55 - Door leads back to Chief Iron's office instead of crow hallway. *15:10 - Obvious incomplete "Stuffed Tiger" hallway. Door at end doesn't work either.